Random Insanitys
by Zec
Summary: A fic about random stuff that poped into my head,lots of Tracey bashing,and my bad luck,No plot.
1. Part 1

Disclaimer:We all know i dont own pokemon,I do however own my self,and a 50 pound box of candy bars.(I dont own candy bars either,even though i wish i did)  
  
This is my 1st insanity fic,so i dont mind flames(Heh it might even help me.) IF you do reveiw,and since im kind i aint gonna pressure you to reveiw.Now enough of all my crap.  
  
"Error you are too pink to enter!" Yelled Ash.A Tulip ate Tracey."Oh no!All my Poke'mon are blue!"Screamed Misty."My belly botton fell off!"Yelled brock who got eaten by a giant foot."I smell feet"Lance said mysteriously.Tracey fell into a crack on the sidewalk and drowned."I hate you,you hate me"Sang Koga.A Burger King fell on Zec."NOOO!"Cried Zec.Ash's leg farted."EAT ME!"Yelled a breadstick."But i broke my fart!"Replied May."My kitchen is bleeding!"Screamed Whitney who fell off a 54989225762557 story building."Soon i shall rule my backyard!"Luaghed Mewtwo.Pineapples took over the world and renamed everyone apple,and painted them orange.Zec got out from under the Burger king then a McDonalds fell on him."AHH!"Yelled Zec.Misty stole ash's foot."Who took my burger king?"Questioned Ash."My face is green!"Replied Bruno.Brock told the kids a story about the birds and the pineapples.Tracey was sent to the Sun and he died cuse he got too wet,and a breadstick ate the body then got burnt to death."I'm a big oven,big and fat."Sang Jasmine.Gary challenged Ash to a granpa fight.Ash stole Zec's candy bars."NOO!"Cried Zec.Then another building fell on him."I don't get paid enough for this."Complained Zec."I jump higher than a toilet!"Said Mew who was flying on a pizza."you want a peice of me?"Asked a Metapod."I have discovered that a new Poke'mon,named Tracey,Is needed for research so i ask you to watch TV"Said Professer Oak."F*** fats"Replied Togepi."Oops the Tracey fainted and died" Said Professer Oak."I'm gonna be a grandma master!"Shouted Ash."AHAHAHA I will destroy all the buildings in the world!"Luaghed Zec,who afterwords,got crushed by another building.Tracey was hit by a pebble and he died."Ooops i did it again"Sang Professer Oak."I am the pizza lord!"Yelled Morty.A pizza fell on Pikachu."Who put a rock on my head?"Asked Pikachu."Today my backyard,and tommorow MY PORCH!"Yelled Mewtwo."Ash! i am your father!"Said a blade of grass."Really?"Asked Ash."No"Replied the blade of grass."MY TEA CUP IS EATING ME!"Screamed Koga.Will killed the teacup."WILL! I am your father!"Said Karen."No you arn't your a girl,and my father is on the moon and anyways how old are you?"Replied Will.Tracey got hit by a gust of wind and was sent all the way in the air and didn't come down."My greatest plan yet!"Said James.Brock turned into a peanut."NO! I CAN'T BE BEATEN MY MEAT!"Screamed Cyril who was obviously supposed to be on the Star Ocean fics.Bruno ate an airplane."I would've gotten away with it too,if it wern't for you meddling pineapples and your stupid apple!"Yelled Zec who was being arrested for destroying a McDonalds.A hamburger ripped Traceys toenail off."MM,arm bands"Said the hamburger."A hamburger! I must Draw it!"Said Tracey,who was killed by the wind's fart."To kill Tracey pull finger."Said Ash."HEY!How come Ash gets so many lines!"Said Misty,Who stopped the whole insanity stuff so i could answer the question."Becuase i said so,so on with the insanity!"Replied Zec."Your lucky numbers today are 11,9,12,12,20,18,3,5,25.(kill tracey)"Replied Ash."But i'm an onion!"Argued Brock.And lastly,Ash moved to Pluto.  
  
If it was too short ill try and make it longer next time,if you dont want it in paraghraph form just tell me in a reveiw or email! INSANITY! 


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer:Like i said before i dont own Poke'mon but i do own my wings,my tail,and my sword...I think.  
  
One day Zec was buying candy bars when he got hit in the head with a baseball."Ow.at least it's not a building!"Yelled Zec.Mew poped out of nowhere and ate Tracey then disapeared."Oh no im a speaker!"Screamed Flareon."I will eat you!"Said Will."My foot is part of a balanced and nutricious breakfeast"Stated Bruno."1+1 is 120!"replied Tracey."MY CARROT RAN OUT OF BATTERIES!"Screamed Jigglypuff.Zec punched Sabrina and she turned him into a doll."Dolls!"Shouted Sabrina."Someone smells magically delicious."Stated Ash.A sock rolled in mud and evolved into Dirtysock."Now! i will take over my porch!"Yelled Mewtwo."Stop talking to my tail!"Replied Mew.An apple cut Zec's tail off."NO! I love my tail!"Cried Zec.Tracey fell into ash's shirt,and Ash beat him up with a Magikarp."Now i can finnaly catch a Tracey!"Yelled Professer Oak."That Traceys mine!"Argued Will."Oh no people are fighting over a Tracey!"Screamed Misty."I'm made out of paper!"Replied May."I am Fruity tootie."Said Gary."Old Grandma GO!"Replied Ash."Now i will take over the world!"Said Zec,then a 500 ton Icecream fell on him."Ouch."Said Zec.The apples are sacrificing Zec's tail to the apple god."I'm gonna kick my ear."Said Togepi."WHY! WHY AM I PURPLE!"Screamed Misty."Your not purple Misty."Replied Ash."Ooops im in the wrong fic again"Said Cyril."Who's that on my head!"Replied Brock."And now for a limited time green Lugia plushies!"Said someone."I'm not a plushie!"Replied Zec."MM this wallpaper is tasty"Said Lance who got beat up by the owner of the home."Never eat my house again!"Shouted the person.Tracey turned into a nut.An apple threw Zec into an oven."No! im the creator of this story! you cant do this to me!"Complained Zec."Food!"Replied an apple.Ash eats Pluto."YOU ATE PLUTO!"Yelled Mickey Mouse."Oops"Replied Ash.Ash touched Tracey and he died."Oops"Said Ash."Ash gets too many lines! and so doese Zec!"Replied Misty."It's becuase im the author and he's a main character of the fic."Stated Zec."I smell like muffins!"Said Whitney."Eat her my birds!"Replied Falkner."I'm so smart!"Said Ash."Then whats 0+1!"Replied Zec who was sat on by Steelix."This chair is comfy!"Said Steelix."Today i concured my porch."Said Mewtwo."I'll trade you this green Lugia for the porch!"Yelled an apple."Deal!"Replied Mewtwo."I hate you apples."Said Zec."I miss my belly button!"Cried Brock."I wonder whos belly button this is?"Wondered Meowth."MY BELLY BUTTON!"Replied Brock.And lastly,a dirty sock ate Tracey and saved the world.  
  
Zec walks in to end the story and is missing his tail,is charred,has bruises all over him,and has Ice cream on him."I hate my luck anyway, insanity rules all" 


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer:I dont own Poke'mon and never will but I do own my bad luck,and my box of candy bars.  
  
"I am god!"yelled will who was floating in the air."I am your father still!"Replied Karen."How old are you again!"Asked Will.Tracey got shoved in a fireplace and he died.Zec's chair broke."NO! MY favorite chair!"Cried Zec."That's what Lugias get for being fat!"Replied Misty."I am Misty-err I mean Ash HEAR ME FART!"Said Ash.Falkner eats himself.Whitney asked Tracey out."Someone loves me!"Shouted Tracey who got shot in the head."OH MY GOD THEY KILLED TRACEY!...Oh well."Said Whitney.Zec's left wing's feathers fell off then his wing fell off."WAHH! Why! WHY!"Complained Zec."I dunno."Replied Ash."I am a sugar head!"Said Koga who was somehow licking his head."Why do i keep ending up here"Said Cyril."Cuse your teleporting powers suck"Replied Will."Now will is getting bunches of lines!"Said Misty."Becuase Will is my favorite Character"Replied Zec.Misty tears Zec's other wing off."I hate my f***ing life"Said Zec."Hey I wonder how much this would sell for?"Wondered Misty."Why,that would sell for one Bruno Foot!"Replied a salesman."You know people should really keep their wings to their selves,heres yours"Replied misty.(thats from sleep walkers lol)"I'm a little toilet,small and stinky!"Sang Hoothoot."STAMPEDE!"Yelled Ash.Tracey turns into a suasage.A pair of underwear waged war with a dirty sock."GO UNDERWEAR!"Yelled Will."YEAH! GO UNDERWEAR!"Yelled Zec who got sat on by a Snorlax while watching the fight."Did i sit on something?"Asked snorlax."Probably a bug."Replied will."I have cuaght 157 diffrent kinds of old grandmas!"Said Ash."Well I have cuaght a fruity bootey!"Replied Gary while eating a table."I'll see you in my armpits."Said Karen.Zec fell into a swamp."AHH! LEECHES!"Yelled Zec."Who stole the anchovie from the cookie pot?"Sang Ash."I did"Replied Mewtwo."You wernt supposed to tell mewfool!"Yelled Tracey who got stepped on by a bug.Everyone threw dogs at Zec."AH! What did i do!"Asked Zec?"We dunno"Everyone answered."I'm gonna eat you all!"Chuck yelled a mouse."There's a fox in my toilet!"Yelled Brock."HELP!"Yelled Fox Mcloud from the toilet.An apple eats Zec's leg."Oh god why dont yall beat up Tracey instead"Said Zec who was in pain,then a building fell on him."COOL! ZECS DEAD!"Yelled Falkner."I'm not dead now help me."Replied Zec."I AM YOUR FATHER!"Yelled Karen."Oops wrong person."Said Karen.A dog comes by and kicks Zec in his groin."OWWWWWWW"Said Zec.Tracey fell on an eraser and died.And finnaly,Zec got hit in the head by a telephone pole.  
  
Zec walks in in and is missing both of his wings as well as his tail,and he has dogs biting on him."Oh god,life is so cruel." 


End file.
